


White Fang's Schnee Slave

by kingnothing1996



Series: 2020 Favorites [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bondage, Boot Worship, F/F, Latex, Lezdom, Rubber, Sexual Slavery, encasement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingnothing1996/pseuds/kingnothing1996
Summary: Captured and brought before the High Leader of the White Fang, Willow Schnee is forced to choose between her freedom or her daughters freedom.A sequel to: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27433285
Series: 2020 Favorites [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075328
Kudos: 11





	White Fang's Schnee Slave

Willow whimpered through her gag as she was led down a seemingly endless hallway. The matriarch of the Schnee family had been abducted in the middle of the night from her mansion by elite members of the White Fang, her arms bound tightly behind her back with rope, gagged with old, dirty rags and a strip of cloth wrapped around her mouth, had a collar locked around her neck, and had a bag thrown over her head. Her clothes were torn and dirty and her feet ached from the hours of standing and walking she’d been forced to do by her captors.

Eventually she felt the leash slack a little, followed by her roughly being forced down onto her knees before the bag was torn off.

Willow blinked several times as her eyes adjusted to the first light in nearly a day. As her vision adjusted she saw that she was in a red room, with the banners of the White Fang hanging from the walls.

In front of her, seated upon a throne and flanked by two shiny statues was the High Leader Sienna Khan, a woman who almost all of Atlas’s elite feared, dressed in a shiny black armless catsuit with an opening just above her chest, shiny black fingerless opera gloves, and shiny red boots thigh high boots.

Sienna looked down at Willow for a moment with a grin. The wife of Jacques Schnee, public enemy number one to the White Fang, was bound and gagged before her.

“You can hear me, right?” Sienna finally asked. Hesitantly Willow nodded, frightened beyond belief and realizing that the best thing for her to do was whatever was asked of her.

“Good.” Sienna said as she stood up from her throne, her shiny outfit squeaking slightly as she walked over to the statue on her right, a black shiny figure with a feminine shape, short black hair, and a pair of cat ears, and slowly and lovingly caressed it’s face.

“I’m sure you’re wondering why you’re still alive.” Sienna said, turning her gaze to Willow, who again nodded. “Well it’s quite simple, despite the rumours about you, I believe that as the wife of Jacques Schnee, you know things.” She said as she stepped away from the black statue. “Many things, probably things that would destroy your family's company and send your husband to prison.” She said as she began to approach Willow, who shrank back slightly in fear. “Well, do you?” Sienna asked as she crouched down in front of Willow, bringing herself to eye level with her.

“Mphh hmm.” Willow moaned as she nodded, seeing a possible way to insure her survival, assuming her scroll hadn’t been abandoned or destroyed.

With a smile Sienna reached forwards and pulled down the cloth around Willows mouth, who responded by spitting out a pair of dirty rags and panting.

“Thank you.” Willow said as she kept her gaze on the floor. “High Leader.” She added for good measure.

“If you’re truly thankful, you’ll spill your guts on your husband.” Sienna said as she stood back up, and turned to walk away.

“I can do better than that.” Willow said quickly, causing Sienna to turn on the spot and look down at her. “On my scroll, I have recordings from the house's camera system, every room and everything he’s done in the house for the past seven years is saved on there.” Willow said as she raised her gaze to meet Sienna’s. “I’ll give it all to you if you let me go.” She said.

For a moment Sienna just looked down at her, a conflicted expression on her face before she turned and walked back to her throne.

“I’ll give you a counter offer.” She said as she stopped in front of the white statue that stood to the left of her thrown. “You give us the information, and I let your daughter go.” She said.

“My.. my daughter?” Willow sputtered out as she looked at the white statue. She hadn’t paid any attention to the statues, assuming they were inanimate objects. But now a horror she’d never felt before crept over her as she looked at the white ponytail and petite figure of the statue.

“W… weiss?” Willow asked as she leaned forwards, almost stumbling over as she looked at her encased daughter. “H..how?”

“A… associate of the now deceased leader of our Vale chapter contacted me claiming to have captured your daughter and was offering to sell her.” Sienna said as she slowly caressed Weiss’s rubber coated face. “Admittedly she was the lesser of my two purchases, but I knew she’d come in handy.” She said as she turned to look at Willow as she took a seat on her throne.

“So, what will I do?” Sienna asked. “Shall I have you executed and your body returned to Atlas while we hack your scroll?” She said as Willow recoiled in horror. “Or will you give up the access code to your scroll in exchange for your daughters freedom?” She asked as she leaned forwards, watching Willow like a predator watching its prey.

“I’ll give you the code if you let Weiss go.” Willow said, her voice shaky and unsure.

“Oh, are you sure?” Sienna asked, “It sounds like you’re not confident in your choice.” She said.

“NO!” Willow shouted, before shrinking back and saying in a fearful and quiet tone. “No, High Leader.”

“In that case.” Sienna said as she stretched her legs out. “Prove it, come and lick my boots if that’s truly your choice.” Sienna said with a wicked grin.

Willow swallowed hard as she looked at Sienna, her shiny body and boots, then to Weiss, her daughter who had her whole life ahead of her. Without saying a word Willow started to make her way towards Sienna, doing her best to shuffle on her bent legs towards the tiger faunus.

‘Weiss, I’m sorry I wasn’t a better mother.’ Willow thought as she looked up at her encased daughter before bending down and sticking out her tongue. Slowly she dragged her tongue from the tip of Sienna’s right boot up the shaft and to the end, then lowered her head and repeated, again and again as tears began to flow down her face and she repeated her apology in her head.

___________________________________________________________________________________

Life was now simple for the former Willow Schnee.

Gone were the days and nights wasted drinking.

Gone was the abusive marriage and non-existant family unit.

Gone was the constant loathing for allowing her family name to be tarnished by the bastard she thought had loved with her.

Now her days started with her Queen opening up her crate, letting her stretch before filling her dishes with her breakfast, followed by her morning walkies.

After that she’d have her leash tied around her Queen's throne so she’d always be ready to worship or pleasure her.

Her expensive clothing was replaced with a light blue rubber suit. Her hands were kept in rubber mittens and she never, ever got up from her hands and knees.

A thick leather collar around her neck connected her to her leash, which was almost always in the hands of her glorious Queen.

Finally, completing her look was a light blue rubber hood with only one opening, for her mouth, the only part of her that her Queen found useful.

Printed over the face of the hood, over where her eyes were was her new name, the name she’d grown to love over the past few months.

Snow Bitch.

Now Snow Bitch knelt, mindlessly lapping at her Queens boots, unconcerned by the events of the world around her and her old identity.

But she knew one thing.

She knew that she didn’t regret her decision months ago to sacrifice her freedom for the freedom of daughter.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sitting on this since September so I'm quite happy to release it.  
> I'm currently working on a festive Bleach story featuring everyone's favorite flash-goddess submitting to an unexpected Dom.  
> Follow me on Twitter at: https://twitter.com/kingnothing1996 for story updates.


End file.
